


Swimming lessons

by timexturner



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Tom teaching his daughter how to swim.





	Swimming lessons

 

" daddy! What if... What if I drown?" Juliet hiddleston, who was five, asked her father. " I don't wanna die! You haven't even gotten to read me that book that was named after me!"

Tom Hiddleston laughed at his daughters comment " you aren't going to die, honey. Daddy won't let that happen" he smiled as he picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek " and that story... Are you sure you don't want me to read you princess stories?" Tom asked smiling at his daughter.

" I wanna be smart like you, daddy" at this tom blushed a bit " and... W-Will.. He.. He told me I would drown!" Juliet informed her father. Tom rolled his eyes a bit. Juliet's older brother by a year, William, was a trouble maker, so much so that Tom had resorted to calling his son Loki.

" and if your brother told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" Tom asked his daughter. He saw his daughters eyes go wide.

" NO! That be dangerous, daddy!" Tom chuckled at that.

" you are right, it would be, darling" tom said putting his daughter down and grabbing her tiny hand. He took her to the swimming pool edge he took a step down, he looked at his daughter. She looked hesitant. " it's gonna be okay, darling. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Tom could see his daughter was still scared. " look at me, darling. When have I ever lied to you?"

"You haven't" Juliet said confirming that her father had never lied to her.

" exactly" tom said to his daughter smiling " come on now, one step at a time" tom said sweetly to his little girl. She took a few steps down "that's it... you know you have these on to keep you from drowning, right?" Tom explained to her gesturing to the floaties on her arms.

" I just thought they were swim accessories" at this Tom burst out laughing.

" if... Eheh. If they were swim accessories why don't I have any?" Tom asked his daughter in between laughs as he held out his arms to show he didn't have floaties on his arms.

" I dunno, I was gonna ask you about that, I'm only 5... I dunno any better" tom giggled. He was unsure if his daughter knew she was passed the steps and was swimming on her own.

" there to make sure you are safe... Look where you are" tom said smirking. Juliet looked down and sure enough she was about a few feet from the steps.

"I... I'm Swimming, daddy!" Juliet said happily as she swam carefully to her father.

The rest of the day consisted of Tom and his daughter swimming and having the best time. Tom smiled the whole day long and This. This was the best role that Tom had ever taken in his life. Being a father. He wouldn't ask for a better starring role.


End file.
